


The FBI agent and the CIA badass

by Aslaksen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Agents, Boss/Employee Relationship, CIA, Danger, Danny Beck needs a hug, Drama, F/M, FBI, Field work, Fights, Guns, Lance Sweets is oc's best friend, Love, Office Romance, Secret Relationship, Spy - Freeform, bones - Freeform, office love, sex will be mentioned, shrink to save the day, slight age gap relationship, the lab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslaksen/pseuds/Aslaksen
Summary: Hi! I just want to make sure anyone would want to read a Bones fanfic, the leading roll is OFC and the main relationship will be OFC/ CIA Agent Danny Beck.I loved the character, and was sad to see that he only appeared twice, season 9 and season 11(?) and i think after everything he's been through that he needed some love. (Also, I'm still at season 9, so everyone that's alive in that season is gonna be in the fanfic) So, let me know if it sounds like something you might want to read! :DOC meets Danny and quits her job to join the CIA, with even more work comes late night work with the boss. that just happen to look like a freaking sex god.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just own my oc, Erin. also, English is my second language and all spelling mistakes are on me. Always open for feedback!

“You do know that we're gonna have to let him go?” She said, a small irritated look in her eye as she looked up at the taller man standing next to her.

At only 1.60 meters she barely reached up to Dr. Sweets's shoulders. The man let out a sigh and nodded in agreement to her.

“Sucks that we don't have enough evidence to get him.” Erin said in a sigh.

“Not necessary... I might have a plan that can work.” Sweets said in a thoughtful tone. 

“Whatever it is, I'm in.” Erin said determinately, the man showed a small hint of a smile to hear the words he so often heard from his colleague.  
…......................................................

The case was to get to guy that had earlier that week offed some high up dude for some important paperwork. As the days went by, Sweets and Erin, who were kind of alone on this case had came up with crumbs. They had questioned everyone they could think off but still they couldn't get to the guy they were certain was the guilty one. Sweets's plan however was to follow the suspect and see who he contacted and it had been a huge pay off. The guy had un-intently lead them to his boss, who turned out to be a pretty middle huge drug dealer and was known to let his mean off some guys sometimes. For this case it turned out the drug lord had made the suspect shoot the high up guy for some approved buildings paperwork. Apparently he wanted his own castle with a zoo.

Usually Sweets and Erin helped out agent Booth with his cases, but Booth had told them that since he already had a partner and that Erin should be more used by working cases by herself, he paired up her with Dr. Sweets until further notice. After the drug bust/ murder, Erin and Sweets had worked together closer to four months and had closed impersonally many cases together and they both loved working together, as they made a pretty great team.

They had just closed another case and decided to stop by the dinner to get some coffee and well earned donuts. When they got there the saw Booth and Bones having lunch and decided to join them. The couple greeted them with each a small smile.

“Guess who closed a new one.” Erin said with a hint of smugness as they sat down on each side, Sweets next to Booth. She reached a bit and did not so discreetly did a bro fist with Sweets that exploded. 

“Turned out the mother had kidnapped the child because she didn't like having to share custody with the father.” Sweets chipped in, a small smile showed, matching Erin's.

“You know, that's great, but I'm too busy to have you too gloating around now.” Booth said in a friendly yet dismissive tone and turned his attention back to his burger.

“Whatya got?” Erin asked curiously.

“Male. By looking at the bones it looks like he was tortured.” Bones answered. “He must have had a hard work life, Dr. Hodgines thought maybe army or even CIA. It would match his injuries.” She said and drank some of her water.

This made Erin look up from her donut, which had just gotten placed in front of her. She mentally thanked Sweets for ordering for her while she was distracted. 

“Oh, if it really is CIA, please put me on the case with you, Booth. Please, cause then we need to actually go over to them and question them. Ah! I've never talked to a CIA agent before.” Erin said happily. 

“First we need a ID, then we know if we have to get you to level 3.” Booth said. 

“You mean level 3 security clearance?!” Erin, now showing a full smile said in a dreamy voice.

“First ID.” Booth said and rolled his eyes at her, but nothing could kill her happiness.

…............................................

“ID: Lawrence Walking, CIA agent.” Booth read out the text the squints had sent him to Erin and Sweets. “Sweets, go get her level 3 clearance and right after we´re going to the CIA headquarters.” 

Erin was full of excitement as they later the same day entered the CIA hq in DC Washington. They got their visitor cards and put them each on their suits jackets before they could go see the chief.

Since Sweets didn't have level 3 clearance, he had to wait outside the chief's office until the agents were done questioning him. They thanked the chief for cooperating with them and left to go to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened they were met by a tall man with dark, short hair. He smiled and greeted Booth friendly.

“Danny! Looking good after all these years.” Booth said with friendly tease to his friend.

The man named Danny smiled. “Booth, long time no see.” He said and gave Booth a quick one armed hug.

Danny backed away a step and looked over to Booth's right, where Erin and Sweets stood. Booth, now realizing he hadn't introduced his friends gestured to each as he now introduced them. 

“This is agent Watson and Dr. Sweets.” Booth looked back to Danny as he continued.” And this is Danny Beck, old army pal.” Booth said friendly.

Danny each shook hand with Erin and Sweets. “It was nice to meet you, Agent Watson, Dr. Sweets. But now I should really go back to work.” He said with a charming smile and they said bye and got into the elevator. 

After returning their visitor passes to the front desk and gotten into Booth's car Erin let out her excitement.

“Oh my god, I just talked to not one, but TWO CIA agents! I'm ridiculous happy right now.”

Booth, who was driving, shot a glance at Sweets who had taken up the passenger seat as they heard from the middle backseat Erin whisper that CIA are freaking awesome. The men just let her have her fan-girl moment and Sweets couldn't help but smile a little at seeing his friend and partner so happy to meet another agency. It was no secret to him or Booth that Erin had huge respect for law enforcement, but specially CIA. She had told them that it was all the secrecy that made it more appealing. 

What no one of them knew that this was the start of something huge.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's next, next meeting with CIA agent Danny Beck was at a low point in her life. She had two months earlier lost her boyfriend in what looked like a wrong time, wrong place situation. She had thrown herself into her work but having a shrink as your partner meant that he stopped her from taking on too much work. She had thought since she didn't sleep that much anymore that the time could be used to get a step closer to catching bad guys, but no. Sweets told Booth and she had been threatened to take a leave with half her pay until she was feeling better if she kept going like this.

 

Erin had been pissed that night but she knew they just cared about her wellbeing ant that was when she realized that she didn't give a fuck about her wellbeing, actually she just wanted it to end. It was two weeks after her argument with Booth and Sweets, she had had some communication with them, enough for them to know she knew they just wanted what was best for her.

 

It was a dark and chilly fall evening, she felt the wind caress her face and her long dark hair from where she stood up on the rooftop of an old abandoned office building. They had had a case there about a two years ago, her first case. She took a step closer so she was almost standing on the edge. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and the next step was to walk of the edge. However she felt a firm grip on her upper right arm. 

 

She opened her eyes in surprise and saw Sweets holding onto her, gently dragging her with him, away from the edge of the roof. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw that Sweets wasn't alone. A bit behind him, slowly walking towards her was Booth and he looked everything but happy to find her here. 

 

“You don't need to do this. We can help you, I want to help you.” Sweets said in a careful tone, she first now noticed that he was trying his best not to cry.

 

The thought of her best friend crying for something she was about to do made her cry and she tried to dry her eyes but there were too many tears coming through.

 

“I'm sorr-I'm sorry.” She said through her now sobs, clinging to her friends arm as that was the only thing holding her a part.

“But he's gone. He's never coming back and I!- I'm stuck here!” She sobbed and felt someone trying to soothe her by gently stroking her back. She noticed it was Booth.

 

“I have to live on this shitty earth without him...and I don't want that.” She said in a low and weak voice.

 

After calming her down a bit the men gently got her into Booth's car, Sweets would be driving her car back to the FBI hq. The entire car ride was silent, just the low background sound of some chill music on the car's radio. They got back to the office and Booth lead her to Sweets's office and sat her down in one of the comfy chairs closes to the door. He was about to sit down but stopped when she spoke, low but enough for him to hear her.

 

“Can you please call agent Danny Beck? I need to talk to him now.” Booth wanted to ask but was silence by Sweets, who had now caught up to them, giving him a look as he kind of feared why she wanted to call a CIA agent. 

 

“I'll have him here as soon as possible.” Booth said gently to her before he straightened himself and subtly let Sweets know they should talk outside his office, he closed the door on his way out. 

Booth walked back to his office, Sweets tailing him, closing the office door. Booth sat down on his office chair and got out his phone to call Danny, as he tried to answer the shrink's burning questions.

….............…......................

 

She sat in the chair still, just moving a little when she heard the office door open and shut gently. She was looking down towards the floor, only seeing someone in a black suit walk past her and it wasn't until the man sat down across from her in the chair Sweets typically would be found in. There, right in front of her sat Danny Beck. She looked even more down to the floor now, letting out a breath.

 

It was silent for a moment before Danny broke it, he sat at the edge of his chair, hands as if to shape a triangle and spoke in a gentle tone. 

“I was told you needed to speak with me.” 

She drew a shaky breath and her hands were shaking a little.

“I-I don't think after what I have to say that you still want to hire me...” She said in a rather stable voice.

 

She took a deep breath before she straightened herself up a bit and actually looked at the man across from her. He looked like he could have a stone face no matter the situation, no emotion lacking through. She knew that impersonal look from two weeks ago when she had asked him to have an interview. She also knew that he could smile and make superficial jokes, but she did not know what look she would get from him after telling him about her night.

 

“As you know, I wanted to get hired by you, well the CIA, two weeks ago.” She placed her arms around her middle as to hold herself together. “What you might not know is that the reason I'm leaving the FBI is because I lost my boyfriend two months ago.... and tonight...i just had enough of the pain, the loneliness...” She looked down for a moment and took a breath before she looked up at him again and dried the few tears that came rolling down her cheek.

“I was gonna commit suicide tonight, if not Sweets and Booth had found me and practically dragged me down from that rooftop.” She looked nervous, and she was and she didn't have the energy to not look like the mess she was.

 

Danny gave her a more gentle look but remained silent, as if to let her have the space to tell him more if she wanted to. 

 

“Now, you knowing all this...I know I'm not what you're looking for and I don't blame you if you don't want to hire me anymore.” 

 

This made Danny look more...like a small hint of a smile? That was what it was closes to.

 

“You have a impressively lot of closed cases. You are a excellent marksman and we would still want you, but- I do think you should take some time before you come work for us.” He said in a friendly tone.

 

She was so surprised that she had to remind herself to close her mouth. “But, I just tried to kill myself. Why would you still want me to come work for you? And what if I never get better?” She knew she was rambling but she was so confused.

 

“Because you are a excellent agent and we could always need more of you. When it comes to to mental bit, I do believe your current partner is a psychologist? I'll be in touch in about a month and we'll see how you're doing by then.” Danny gave her a reassuring smile as he left.

She sat there, hearing how he left and gently closed the door. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been sure he would have told her she was damaged goods and she shouldn't even be in the FBI.

She had no idea that this was the least of a surprise that Danny Beck would bring her.


End file.
